First Time Mommy
by LeaO'Neill
Summary: Jack and Nicki have their first official Mother's Day together


The Sunday that was Mother's day dawned in Colorado Springs warm and sunny. Jack O'Neill and partner Nicole Walker strolled through the zoo hand in hand blissfully like any other couple expecting their first child. They watched the monkeys antics, and then admired the new baby giraffe. They walked on the paved trails through lush botanicals.

Jack bought Nicki ice cream while they wandered by the lions retreat and treated himself to a snow cone.

"This is so great," Nicki told him between licks of strawberry swirl. "I haven't been to the zoo in probably 15 years."

Jack nodded. "I hear ya. It's been awhile for me too."

Jack had determined he was going to make this day great for Nicki. She had suffered so much with morning sickness, now into her fifth month, she was finally able to eat again and not miserable every day. He'd gotten her a manicure and pedicure yesterday, and today, they would leisure at the zoo where the symphony orchestra was set to play at noon in a large amphitheatre in the center of the park.

"We should go get lunch and find a spot to watch the concert," Jack suggested, nothing in his voice giving way to his plans.

"Mmmm. Sounds good."

Nicki had let Jack spoil her this weekend. It wasn't often she took advantage of being the center of attention, but lately, after being so tired, weak and feeling ill, she had finally begun to bounce back. She thought this week she was beginning to get the "glow" she'd heard so much talk about. It was sure better than pale. So, she let Jack take the wheel and plan their first official Mother's Day weekend.

They strolled toward the park, where the food vendors were making all manner of delicious smells fill the air. People were setting up blankets and folding chairs, toting coolers and picnic baskets. Toddlers ran barefoot in the lush grass and moms and babies in strollers were everywhere.

Nicki was so happy to be here with Jack. It was like a fairy tale come true. She smoothed a hand over her "baby bump". In a tight white tee shirt and her low cut pink shorts, she tried to make her pregnancy obvious, being so proud and excited like a first time mom. She'd only been able to gain three pounds, but she was sure that in her outfit, her bump was showing.

Jack, in tan cargo shorts a grey polo shirt and running shoes, loved to stand behind Nicki and put his hands on her small but rounded tummy.

"We should have brought a blanket," Nicki said, looking around the park.

"Hmm? Yeah." Jack tried to steer around a group of people and avoid stepping on any kids. He wasn't letting her in on his plan yet.

"What are we going to eat? I'm starved."

"Good. Lets go over this way."

Jack led Nicki around a small bend into a cove a little off the main park. There, next to flowering honey suckle vines and lilac bushes, a blanket was spread on the ground. A vase of a dozen pink roses sat in the center. Two glasses and a bottle of non alcoholic 'champagne' sat next to a large old fashioned wicker picnic basket.

"Surprise," Jack said with a grin. "Happy Mother's day."

Nicki grinned and gave a little squeal. "Oh Jack!"

Jack tipped his baseball cap, in a brief mock salute, to the security guard who stood nearby. He was an old airman buddy of Jack's who'd set the whole thing up. The retired Air Force MP gave Jack a wink and an approving smile, then strode off to give the couple some privacy.

Jack took Nicki to the blanket and they sat down, just as the orchestra, who'd been warming up for a few minutes, began to play down on the stage.

"This is…it's so perfect," Nicki gushed, tears in her eyes. "You're just too much Jack O'Neill."

"Nothing too good for my girl." Jack knew it had been way too long since he'd lavished attention on her and also knew it was well overdue. He knew he had a tendency to withdraw and was determined not to do that in his present relationship.

Later, after eating the meal of cut up cheeses, breads, and bite sized meats and drinking several toasts, Nicki sat between Jack's legs, leaning against his chest. They listened to the symphony and Jack rubbed her belly.

"There's no way this could get better," Nicki said dreamily.

"Not even with pie?"

She chuckled. "Okay, maybe with pie."

"Apple or cherry?" Jack asked, reaching back into the basket.

Nicki laughed again. "Apple."

Just then, another couple was strolling by.

"Hey, Jack? Jack O'Neill?" the big man took a double take at his former C.O.

Jack looked up. "Chris? Chris Jordan?"

"Hey man, how the hell are ya?" the larger man reached down to shake Jack's hand. "Mary, this is Colonel O'Neill. Colonel, my wife Mary. I wouldn't have got back if it weren't for the Colonel here."

Jack and Nicki stood up. Jack shook hands with Mary Jordan.

"This is Nicki Walker," he introduced her.

"Oh, you guys are expecting?" Mary, the pretty petite brunette asked with a smile. "When are you due?"

It was the first time anyone had noticed Nicole's pregnancy and the first time she'd been given the oft asked question. She beamed.

It was also the first time Jack had to introduce her to someone outside of work and he felt like a world class jack ass. What the hell was an old guy like him supposed to call her? My girlfriend? Sounded juvenile. My 'partner'? Too politically correct. My lover? Too intimate. This awesome woman I've had the pleasure of knocking up? Ridiculous, Jack.

"We're due in November," Nicki said proudly. She didn't notice Jack's awkward moment.

Chris Jordan, who had served in Desert Storm with Jack, had only known about Sara and Charlie. He had to wrap his head around Jack and this new woman, new family.

"Man, that's so cool. Really Colonel, it's so good to see you."

"You too Jordan."

They exchanged a few more pleasantries, and then the couple was gone.

Jack and Nicki sat back down.

Nicki was still oblivious to the internal dilemma Jack was facing. Had it really come to this? Was his fear of commitment and of loss going to keep him paralyzed forever? When their child was born, then what? 'Hey this is Nicki, the baby's mom,' 'my baby momma', Nicki, the mom? No, this was all wrong. It was against everything Jack had ingrained into his belief system.

'My wife, Nicole.' 'This is Nicole, my wife.' 'Meet my wife.' This was so much better. These were clearly the words that needed to roll off Jack's tongue. Now, how to get there from here.

"Jack?" Nicki was asking. "Where'd you go?"

Jack looked at her and smiled. "Oh, just…day dreaming I guess."

"Well no day dreaming when we're in the middle of a dream right now buddy."

He smiled.

"Now, I heard tell of pie?"

"Comin' right up ma'am."


End file.
